Bad wolf
by GypsyBlueWolf
Summary: The story of Itami, Blue's half sister. The two she wolves may look the same but they were born worlds apart. Now after years of tracking Itami finds her long lost sister, but when Blue tells her to stay lost, Itami is left to roam the streets angry and betrayed. All the while Kiba is searching for his flower maiden. What happens when Itami gets thrown in with the story? KibaxItami
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I probably shouldn't be starting a new story as I haven't finished any of my old ones but oh well im going to stick to the story line but bits and take away things also I really need to ask am I the only one that doesn't like Cheza? Don't hate me I just asking!**

**Chapter one- **

**Fight inside - Red (Song i listened to while I was writing)**

_Blood._ Wolf's blood. Itami growled under her breath and stood, blue eyes blazing with hate. Humans bustled and shoved past her trying to reach the safety of their houses before nightfall. She walked head on into a new wave of people and fought to escape being pushed back with them. "Fools." she hissed looking back at them, their filthy stench of sweat and alcohol clouded the hot coppery smell she was tracking.

It was dark now and the heels of her boots colliding with the dusty ground was the only sound audible. The wind picked up and blew into Itami's face, whipping her dark hair behind her. She was beginning to tire but kept going. The smell of lunar flower was ever present as was the smell of blood faded in and out. Her pace began to slow and she thought about heading back when an explosion of barks filled the air. In seconds the black wolf loped towards the scene. A large grey wolf fled leaving a black dog snapping its head off in desperation to give chase. A human came out of a bar to see what the commotion was about, he was an older male, most likely in his late forties and owner of the snapping dog. Once he retreated back to his hole, Itami stepped out to face the dog. The dog opened its eyes was was about to bark but stopped and flattened its ears when a sour recognition bombarded the dogs head.

"Disgusting." Itami spat at the ground between herself and the dog. "My own sister, a slave for a human." The attractive young woman with a criss-cross scar across the middle of her nose, stared down at the dog. "This is what happens when you abandon your family, Blue." The anger in the woman's eyes faded to something softer as the blue orbs begin to fill with tears. "I have missed you."

Blue looked at the black wolf with piercing blue eyes and a criss-cross scar on her upper muzzle between her eyes. "Itami, it is dangerous for you to be around me. If he comes out ill have to fight you."

Itami looked at her sister, "What would farther say if he saw you now, huh?"

"Our farther may have been a wolf, Itami, but my mother was a dog and yours a wolf you and I were raised differently." Blue bit back, defending herself.

Itami watched her sister for a moment. "You are part wolf but you hunt your own kind? Tell me this Blue, why?"

"My family was destroyed by you savages, you murdered them!" Blue barked.

"You are a wolf and I am your family not those humans, you are deceiving yourself!" Itami yelled. Her sister spoke that of a mad dog, if the humans knew what she was, she would have bullet planted inside her brain without them giving it a second thought but her wolf family cared and loved for her.

The barking once again brought the human male outside but before he had time to reach for his weapon, Itami smashed her body into him and knocked him to the ground, she stood over him and snarled in her human illusion before taking off, leaving only a shocked human and traitor dog as witnesses to her true self.

Itami ran along the concrete catwalks, exhausting herself. Too many times had she been betrayed in her life and now again by her own sister. As she ran the faint moon cast an eerie silhouette of her running figure onto the ground below. Running away, that's what she did she was doing it now. It was what she did best, when fighting didn't work she ran. She stopped abruptly and stood alone, looking over the dead domed city. Her chest rising and falling as hot tears streamed from her electric blue eyes. Her beautiful eyes and dark fur was inherited from her farther as was her fierce personality. Blue and Itami looked alike but Itami had much longer hair, down to her waist, it was dead straight and was styled back into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face though she had a side fringe which cover a small fraction of her scar. In her human form Itami wore black, heeled boots just past her knee with black skinny jeans and leather jacket the only other shade she did have was a white, tight t-shirt underneath her jacket. The only jewellery she sported was a large gold hoop and a diamond stud in each ear. It was very human for a wolf but she was comfortable in it.

Looking up at the faint glow of the moonlight, Itami realised only then how much she longed to be outside again also how stupid she was early, she over reacted but being in the city for so long had put her in such a rage, she couldn't help but let it out.

Soon Itami decided to head back, she had a job with Tsume and his merry band of morons in the morning and she needed as much rest as possible to not get herself into trouble.

**Reviews please! (nice ones)**


	2. Noble fear

(Ive been working on this all day, ive crammed a lot of stuff into this chapter as you can tell its a long one :) )

Itami walked slowly back to her hideout, her hands buried deep in her pockets, while she kept her tired eyes looking down at the well trodden track she walked on.

"Itami!"

Itami stopped and ripped her hands out of her pockets, turning round she saw nothing, no one around here knew her name. Her heart quicken as she prepared for an attack. She was in a large alleyway, well lit and three exits.

"Hey calm down its only me." A tall male human walked towards her from a darkened doorway "You remember me don't ya?"

Itami smiled when she saw it was Tod, he was her only human friend in this forsaken city."Tod, last I heard you had been locked up." He was a thief like her only on a smaller scale but unlike her, he had been caught more times than not. "Wow, I thought you were gone for good this time, how'd you get out?"

Tod grinned. "My manly ways of persuasion." He put his hands behind his head and smiled at her. His green eyes and sandy coloured hair made him not bad looking but he could be a real pain in the ass if his 'team' was around. He wouldn't leave her alone and always tried to touch her, not in a bad way but just hugs and hand holding but she gave him a few death glares and he stopped. "Works getting tough huh?"

Itami nodded. "No kidding."

"I've got another run tomorrow, it wont be easy." Tod say quietly, more to himself then Itami.

Itami shook her head. "Just be careful okay?"

Tod nodded. "You too, Tsume is really being careless this time." the concern in his eyes was obvious.

"When is Tsume's work not careless." Itami smiled and walked on ahead. "Good luck for tomorrow." she stood outside her front door and watched as Tod smiled and walked away. He was a nice guy,she liked him not in that way but it was plain to see he liked her in that way. Maybe if she wanted to stay and live the human life, he was a option. He often said he wanted to settle down with someone and have kids. Itami laughed at herself as she walked inside, herself a mother? No. "If there is one thing you'll never be Itami is human." she said bitterly to herself.

The job with Tsume was a disaster. They lost Gehl, only a pup but he was a hard nut, she was surprised he had lasted this long. Tsume tried to save him but once the kid saw what he was he freaked and fell. Tsume took it hard though he acted like he didn't give a toss. The kid idolised him, Itami sighed and looked over at Tsume. A few members of the team had backed out, apparently the law was coming down hot and heavy on all the crime gangs and Tsume's gang was in the top five. She stood and walked away. She felt two golden eyes burn into her skin as she left. Although they were the same Itami and Tsume never spoke to each other. They never needed to, they had a silent understanding and mutual respect for each other.

"You done well last night." Tsume said dryly.

Itami didn't turn around but she smiled and said."I know." he needed her in the group now more than ever since the others left.

She walked through the streets in the sunlight, revealing in its quiet. She didn't care where the humans had gone she was glad they were just gone.

"Hey wolf."

Itami looked down and saw a straggly cat looking up at her, "What?" She growled.

"Look."

Itami followed the cat's gaze into the open road where heavily armoured cars were loading caught criminals into the back. She gasped when she saw Tod pinned to the ground, she fought back at the instinct to run and rip the soldiers off of her friend. Tod looked up and their eyes met for a brief moment before he was bundled into the vehicle.

"Looks like one of your own kind got caught too." The cat said solemnly.

Itami looked at another vehicle and saw what the cat was talking about, a male same age as her with dark hair and pale eyes being lined up with other criminals she had to admit he wasn't bad looking she looked more closer and saw a white wolf beneath the illusion. The wolf looked over and stared wide eyed at her. Itami gave back the same expression. The only wolves she had seen in this city were Tsume and some other podgy wolf. Her train of thought was broken when the cat spoke again.

"Word is he arrived a few days back, got into a fight with Tsume and has been wandering round with the hefty one ever since." The cat raised its hackles and hissed as Tsume walked towards them. It darted off and Itamii was left with tall dark and arrogant.

"Its bad enough you make friends with humans but now cats? Your worse than I thought." Tsume said coolly, gold eyes looking straight through her.

"We can't all be as superior as you, my liege " Itami snarled and stalked off.

Later that night-

Itami was woken from her sleep by a noble ship. She hated that sound to be honest it scared her. She pulled on her jacket and walked outside, she climbed up onto the roof and looked up to the sky for some comfort, nothing. No moon not even a sense it was there. The ground was still and quiet. Shivers crawled across Itami's spine. Something was wrong. She sat down and pulled her legs close to her. In a few minutes she was asleep, she was dreaming. There was a noble and the white wolf she saw earlier in the day, the noble was holding something..no someone. He yanked her up by the neck and she screamed. Itami opened her eyes, but forced them shut again a sickening white light shone in front of her, slowly she opened her eyes, the light was gone but in its place was the noble, standing there just looking at her.

"Wolf."

Itami stood, trembling. How did he know what she was?. Though through her fear she growled at the noble only for him to laugh, "Such bravery." A yellow eye flashed from his mask and Itami collapsed to the ground unable to control her body, terrified she whimpered. The noble watched her for a few moments, each second made her feel sick and useless. She was vulnerable and couldn't protect herself. The light reappeared and the noble was gone. She blacked out.

"Hey, wake up."

Itami moaned and shifted, she ached all over. Memories of last night flooded back to her and she jumped up with a start. "Where am I?" She growled and clutched her head, it throbbed making her eyesight fade in and out, from the smell of the place and its darkness she could tell it was the sewers.

"Kiba she's awake!" A male voice shouted.

Itami looked at him, it was the podgy wolf that had spoken. She looked around to see who he was taking too.

"Hige I told you to leave her alon-" The other wolf cut himself off and stared wide eyed at Itami as he had done the first time he had seen her.

"It' rude to stare." Itami pointed out even though she was staring at him.

Kiba shook himself out of his daze and looked at the she wolf in front of him. "How do you feel?"

"Bad, but ill live." Itami said finally breaking away from his icy blue eyes.

"No offence but you looked like death itself when we found you." Hige said calmly, sitting on a lump of concrete perturbing from the wall.

"Gee thanks." Itami said sarcastically but with a smile. "What did that guy do to me?" she asked, the yellow eye branded into her mind.

"We don't know but you've been out for half a day." Kiba said sitting down onto the cold concrete.

Itami crossed her arms. "Why did you help me?"

Kiba looked at her with unreadable expression before answering. "It was..uh..instinct."

Itami thought about it then shrugged. "Instinct or not you helped me out, so thanks."

* * *

Reviews please! Thanks for reading.


	3. Out in the wild

We are young!  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart ~ Hollywood Undead : young

Itami stayed with Kiba and Hige in the dank sewers, they talked but the city and about the disgusting food. Every once in a while Itami glanced over a Kiba and their eyes locked for a few minutes, she looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions she had to tear her own eyes away. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Pain and passion all mixed up and thrown into icy blue eyes that stared back at her, maybe Kiba saw the same in her eyes. At first Hige ignored the long and silent stares, but soon he got fed up.

"Hey how'd you get that scar?" He asked boredly though his eyes were full of curiosity at his question.

Itami then realised maybe it was not her eyes Kiba was staring at it was her scar, a sudden hurt washed over her but it was soon replaced with rage took over and she stood so fast Hige jumped back with a yelp. "I need to go." She shot Kiba a glare and was surprised herself as he looked back at her in alarm. She turned around and climbed a ladder up to a drain hole cover, she shoved it off and pulled herself out.

"Hey wait you didn't answer my question." Hige whined.

Itami growled and kicked the drain cover back over the hole, she turned to run but froze when she saw a pup standing in front of her. The silver bangles on his arm jingled as he took a step towards her, Itami was about to speak but the drain cover moved, she ran the other way, back through large alley to the main streets. First she couldn't find any wolves now she had three at once, yet she was running again. Itami stopped and cursed herself. If she kept running away it was most likely she would never see those wolves again and she'd be condemned to live in this filthy city spending her days as humans or she could be with her own kind. Kiba caught up with her and waited to see if she would run again. When she turned round to face him he spoke.

"Why did you come to this city?" Kiba asked, looking dead straight into her eyes.

Itami looked away. "I was looking for someone." she answered with an angry edge to her voice.

"The smell of lunar flower has gone, that's the reason you came here wasn't it?" Kiba took a few steps towards Itami but stopped when she stepped back.

"No." Itami said quietly and raising her eyes to look at him. "I came here to find..someone, but it was useless that person didn't want to be found."

"Then leave with me."

Itami growled. "And go where?" It was foolish to leave the city, they would die outside.

"Paradise."

His answer was simple and said with such confidence it was unquestionable, but it was neither that whipped the air from Itami's lungs, it was the memories. That one word that brought back a life time of painful memories. She reached out and balanced herself against the alley wall. "Paradise?" she echoed but her words where silent against the scream of a young girl. Kiba and Itami looked at each other then ran towards the noise. Hige and the pup stared wide eyed at the screaming girl.

"Lets move!" Itami shouted and ran to another alley way, large tunnels stuck out from the ways, they led back down to the sewers, it would be safe, the others followed and soon they were trudging back through the sewers. The bad smell really had numbed Itami's nose. She wasn't paying full attention to the conversation going on behind her but when Tsume's name came up she was all ears, it was the pup, Toboe that spoke about Tsume. By the sounds of it Kiba already knew him, the cat's words reminded her that they got off on the wrong foot.

"He isnt my friend." The kid said looking dishearten.

"So? Ditch him already." Hige replied cooly.

Itami narrowed her eyes at Hige, the way he said things in his 'care-free' attitude when he didnt have a clue, was starting to really piss her off. "Hey kid how'd you meet Tsume?" She asked looking at Toboe.

Toboe looked up with a smile. "You know him?"

"I work with him." Itami replied, earning strange looks from Hige and Kiba.

"We kinda hung round together." Toboe said, though it sounded more like an answer he couldn't really be sure off.

"No kidding, I didn't think he was the type." Itami smiled.

"Yeah me neither." The kid laughed.

Itami and the other followed Kiba through the city until they reached a grotty old building. Walking inside Kiba led them to a door and opened it to reveal a filthy old room. Itami saw Tsume glaring at the group, but her eyes were looking at the wound of his arm, she looked back into his eyes and they exchanged nods in greeting.

Tsume looked past her and to the kid, he scowled. "You?"

Kiba spoke next. "I could smell your blood all the way from town."

"And what your going to nurse me back to health." Tsume growled sarcastically.

"We are leaving the city, I really think you should come with us." Toboe said breaking up the tension.

Tsume looked at Itami.

She nodded, she knew he asked if she was going too.

"Just where is this merry band of yours going?" Tsume asked glaring at Kiba.

Again Kiba answered simply. "To Paradise."

Tsume smirked and looked at Itami. "Huh. You're kidding me, you're going with them because you believe in that crap?"

Itami glared at him. "What do I have to stay here for, I don't know if you noticed but we are done, the gang has gone and we have no hope of scrounging out a living here."

Tsume looked at her for a moment, his hand on his hip. He had to agree there was nothing left but he was not going to be led to some fairyland by the kid he fought a couple days ago. He was to proud to do that.

"Look I hate to interrupt but a nasty stink is heading this way." Hige called from over by the window.

Itami stood on the other side of the window. "Dammit we're surrounded." she didn't hear Tsume and Kiba talking but she heard something about pride and paradise. She shook her head. "This is taking too long, move!" she shouted as she ran for the exit. Itami led them onto some high metal tubes, they were hard to balance on but she had had plenty of practice. She leapt onto a higher tube just as a bullet sliced her arm, crying out in pain she clutched her wound. She couldn't stop now, she carried on running and made it to some more stable ground, she glanced back and saw Tsume was no longer with them, either he had been killed or stayed behind she didn't know. She let Kiba lead now and followed the three boys as they jumped onto some sticking out tubes to the edge of the city. They stopped and Kiba looked down to where they had just come from.

"Tsume!" Toboe called as the male wolf ran towards them. A moment of glares were exchanged by Tsume and Kiba before Kiba took off. They ran for a few minutes longer before Kiba jumped and disappeared overthe edge, followed by Hige. Itami looked down, she didn't know if it was from blood loss or the actual height but it made her dizzy. She took a few steps back and breathed deeply.

"Jump already!" Hige yelled up to them.

"I was getting ready too, alright!" Toboe called back.

"Move it." Tsume kicked the younger wolf over the edge and looked at Itami.

Itami growled. "Don't even think about it." She took a few more steps back before taking a run and jump off the edge, her heart leaping into her mouth as she fell. She landed awkwardly and stumbled into Toboe and the two landed in a heap half buried in snow. They looked at each other and laughed before they were joined with Tsume again. Helping each other up Toboe and Itami looked out at the wide world. Large snowflakes danced and swirled through the air, it was fascinating even for Itami, she had never taken the snow into account before

"I never thought id get a chance to leave that place." Itami said quietly. Toboe nodded in agreement.

"Your arm." Kiba pointed out, walking towards her.

Itami looked up at Kiba then to her arm."Just a scratch." She smiled.

"Then why do you look so pale." Tsume asked smugly.

"I haven't bled like that for a while it was a bit of a shock okay." She snapped.

"Whatever." Tsume laughed.

"Why are you here again, I thought you belonged in that crappy city." Itami narrowed her eyes at him as he spoke, she could go on like this for a long time.

"You better watch your mouth." Tsume growled, flashing fangs at her.

"Or what?" Itami retorted.

"Stop it you two, I thought you were friends." Toboe said looking at them with puppy eyes.

"I don't have friends!" Itami and Tsume barked in unison.

Kiba shook his head at the two and began running, soon followed by the others they made good distance from the city in a matter of minutes. Itami didn't look back, there was nothing left for her any more, well there never really was when she arrived.

The wolves walked and ran through all sorts of weather; wind, rain, the blistering heat, but not once did they stop to eat or sleep. Now they sat in a cave Tume and Kiba looking out to a blizzard while Hige and Toboe complained about being hungry. Itami laid on her side, facing away from the others she tried to get some much needed rest. Though she was hungry she could last longer with more sleep and no food.

"We can always eat each other." Tsume suggested, though he was joking.

Itami sat up. "Yes seeing im injured, I will be eaten first." she said calmly, she looked up at the others and smiled at the surprise on their faces. Standing she walked past them to the entrance. "But ill see if I can find some food first."

Itami walked for a miles in the snow, the fresh snowflakes clung to her dark fur as she ran. It was about and hour into leaving before she picked up the sent of something, she ran towards it entering a desert. It was a deer, fresh and still intact she looked down at the doe, it would feed them all well, she couldn't smell any disease, it was perfect. A noise behind her startled her she whipped round and looked to see what it was.

"Looks like your off the menu." Hige grinned as he knelt down to inspect the carcass.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Itami asked.

"Hige smelt something soon after you left, your scent was following it too." Kiba answered.

Itami nodded and knelt down to the carcass.

"You're going to eat that?" Tsume scoffed.

"What's the matter with it?" Hige asked through a full mouth.

Itami ate quietly, listening to Tsume give his big speak on how it was stupid following the smell of a flower to some fairyland where everything was perfect. Soon he walked off followed by Toboe. By the looks of things Hige and Kiba weren't in a rush to get them back. Itami stood and followed Tsume and Toboe's scent to a destroyed city, it was dusty and a heavy, thick smell clung to the air.

Okay, this is a little rushed but I wanted to update this as quickly as possible. Ive been working on it for a few days so it may not be up to scratch. I hope you enjoyed it anways!


End file.
